1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete shoring apparatus used in forming concrete structures and, more specifically, to a latch that can be utilized to rapidly and securely attach U-heads to concrete shore towers.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Concrete forming apparatuses are in wide use in the construction of buildings, bridges, and other concrete structures. The formwork against which the concrete is formed is often held into place by shoring apparatus. In creating shoring apparatus having the desired configuration, it is beneficial to be able to interconnect various components of the shoring apparatus in a wide variety of adjusted positions and to be able to quickly and easily connect, disconnect, and adjust the positions of the components. Further, it is advantageous to have the ability to interconnect the various components of the shoring apparatus in a wide variety of configurations without unduly multiplying the number of distinct components that are required to assemble the shoring apparatus of desired diversity.
Concrete shoring suppliers deliver truckloads of shoring equipment to a customer""s job site, to facilitate shipping purposes, the equipment is dissembled. When the shoring equipment arrives at the customer""s job site, the customer is then required to assemble the shoring towers prior to use. Thus, to save time and money, it is desirable to have rapid attachment methods during the assembly of the towers.
Previously, a U-head has been attached to shoring posts using a pipe welded to the base of the U-head. This pipe has a drilled hole that permits a pin to secure the head through the shore post. Another method utilized uses a pipe that has a spring pin that secures the U-head to the shore post. These previous methods utilize many loose pieces that must be attached, are easy to lose, and are time consuming to assemble. Accordingly a need exists for the rapid attachment and release of the U-head to the concrete shoring tower.
An object of the invention comprises providing a device for attaching the U-head to a concrete shoring tower, where the device provides for rapid and secure attachment.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.
The present invention intends to overcome the difficulties encountered heretofore. To that end, a U-head plate is provided having a channel for capturing a base plate of a shoring apparatus. A latch is attached to the U-head plate and has a tongue for engaging a notch in the base plate of the shoring apparatus, upon capture of the base plate of the shoring apparatus within the channel.